batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All New Legends of the Dark Knight Volume Four
The story opens with a circus scene. Three acrobats swoop above a gasping crowd, among whom is Bruce Wayne. A young boy (one of the acrobats) watches on as his parents prepare for a particularly death defying leap, when suddenly a man in a suit that is half black, half white walks in, flipping a coin. The boy watches on in horror as the man levels his gun at the other two acrobats and fires twice. The two acrobats fall to the ground. The man, as the boy can now see, is horrifically scared on the left side of his face. He flips the coin. It comes down heads. In a somehwat sad voice, he apologises and levels the gun at the boys head. Suddenly, Batman swoops in and tackles the man (who he calls Harvey). The man growls that Harvey no longer exists, and that he is Two Face now. He grabs the boy and attempts to walk out of the door with him as hostage, but Batman declares he will not harm anyone else, before launching a Batarang into Two Face's shoulder. Two face fires at Batman, hitting him in the stomach and releases the boy. The boy stumbles over to Batman and attempts to roll him over. Batman groans and gets to his feet. The boy looks up at him, with awe in his eyes. Batman asks who he is, and the boy introduces himself as Dick Grayson. Batman tells him to asks for Captain Gordon, and tell him Batman sent you. The boy nods and kneels in front of his parents bodies crying. Batman pauses when he sees this, and decides to wait with Dick. Dick vows to rid Gotham of the evil that took his parents. Batman is silent, until Gordon arrives, when he promptly leaves. At Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson wakes up in his room. On all the walls, there are posters of Batman sightings and speculations as to his identity. He gets up and walks over to where his old acrobat uniform is suspended on a mannequin. He strokes it, before turning around to see Alfred standing in the doorway. Alfred asks if he's had the dream again. Dick nods. Alfred limps in (he is noticably older now, and uses a cane) and puts a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick asks where Bruce is and Alfred says he doesn't know. Dick scowls and mutters that that isn't surprising, and that he wishes he had been taken in by Batman. Alfred says that that would be impossible, and leads him back to bed. On the other side of Gotham, Batman is holding a man out in front front of an approaching train. The man screams that he'll talk and Batman pulls him back. The man tells him that Two-Face holes up down in the slums, in the house where Jessica was killed. Batman drops him and tells him to spread the word: Anyone sees Dent, they report to him. Clmibing back out of the sewers, he opens the line to Gordon at the GCPD. Batman tells him that their suspicions have been confirmed: Dent is in the slums somewhere. He orders Gordon to have an Ambulance prepared. When Gordon asks why, Batman hangs up the phone. In the slums, half of the House Dent is in has been burnt by a fire or smashed up. Dent himself is upstairs, flipping a coin and muttering to himself. He flips it, and tells Batman to come out. Batman steps out of the shadows and pleads with Dent to come in. Two-Face refuses and flips the coin again, muttering. Batman asks why he would betray everything he believed in, and Two-Face responds with everything he believed in betrayed him. He tells Batman that there are two sides to everything: On the one hand, the Riddler was caught, prosecuted and sent to the Crane Institute. On the other hand, nobody avenged Jessica, not even her husband. Batman stiffens at this. Dent then asks why Jessica had to die, how it was fair that a woman who tried to fix Gotham, his sister, should be killed. Batman says he doesn't know, and holds out his hand to Dent, saying they can get him help, Dent hesitantly extends his hand, when suddenly a SWAT team bursts in, lead by Captain Branden. Two-Face roars that he knew he couldn't trust Batman, and shoots Branden twice through the head, before diving out of the window. Outside, Gorond is smoking. Batman demands to know why Branden was unleashed, and Gordon says that they have to bring in Dent. The new Mayor says so. Batman asks why doesn't he care about all the good Harvey did. Gordon sighs, stamps out his cigarette and tells Batman that nobody cares anymore. The White Knight of Gotham is dead. Batman turns and leaves. The next morning, Dick asks where Bruce was all night, and Bruce snaps at him to mind his own business. Dick scowls and eats his cereal. Alfred gives him extra bacon. At school, he is bullied for being the "son" of Bruce Wayne. Dick tells them he doesn't have a father. When he tries to leave, they push him into the mud. Category:Bluemetrox Category:Fan fiction